Atchoum !
by Nadege
Summary: Rose est au chevet du Docteur...


Doctor Who

Auteur : Nadège

Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient au vénérable Russel T. Davies ainsi qu'à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

Notes : Aucun spoiler, juste un très léger ship. L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2...

Bonne lecture !

_Atchoum ! _

Rose, tout en entrant dans la salle de commande du Tardis, s'étira en baillant. Depuis son réveil, elle sentait à chacun de ses mouvements des courbatures, dues à une traque donc le Docteur et elle en avaient étés les proies.

Le Docteur avait décidé d'amener la jeune femme sur une planète aménagée en parc naturel. Une sorte de réserve à l'échelle planétaire ou chaque espèce animale ou végétale existant dans l'univers étaient représentées.

Bref, cela devait être une simple ballade touristique. Sauf qu'il y avait eu un hic...

Erreur de pilotage ou non, le Tardis ne les avait pas emmenés à la destination prévue. A peine avoir fait quelques pas hors du vaisseau et s'être aperçut que ce n'était pas leur destination, que le Docteur et Rose s'étaient retrouvés encerclés par de charmants autochtones. Selon le gallifréen, leurs assaillants avaient une étrange ressemblance avec la culture Viking qu'il avait put observer sur Terre. Sous l'air menaçant des guerriers et de leurs armes bien aiguisées, il avait tenté d'engager la conversation. Ce fut un échec total, les guerriers avaient vu le Tardis se matérialiser sous leurs yeux et les accusaient maintenant de sorcellerie. Et sans comprendre ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient, le Docteur et Rose se retrouvaient ligotés avec un sac sur la tête.

Ainsi prisonniers, les guerriers les avaient emmenés dans leur village pour participer à un joli feu de joie. Ce n'est qu'une fois rendus là-bas, que le Docteur et Rose avaient put fausser compagnie à leurs sympathique hôtes. Alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement sortit du village, leur évasion fut découverte.

Ne sachant pas ou se trouvait le Tardis, Rose et le Docteur, les guerriers à leurs trousses, avaient du crapahutés dans des marécages nauséabonds à sa recherche.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la nuit tombée depuis des heures qu'ils avaient réussit à remettre la main sur le vaisseau.

Résultat de cette petite escapade, le gallifréen et la jeune femme étaient rentrés trempés, boueux, égratignés et malodorant.

Rose, en y repensant, avait trouvé cette mésaventure excitante, son cœur battant à un rythme infernal, menaçant d'exploser à chaque seconde, son ventre tiraillé par la peur et l'angoisse d'être attrapée. Mais c'était surtout la main du Docteur attrapant la sienne, ses longs regards sur elle, ses sourires réconfortants, et puis son corps contre le sien lorsqu'il l'attirait vers lui pour se tapir derrière un rocher ou un buisson. Certes, il y avait eut quelques désagréments, cependant, ils n'étaient rien en comparaison d'être dans les bras du Docteur la serrant contre lui, son bras autour de sa taille...

Aujourd'hui, avec le Docteur, ils allaient rire de toute cette histoire avant de repartir vers une autre aventure encore plus palpitante.

Docteur ? L'appela-t-elle.

Rose fronça des sourcils, le Tardis était silencieux, beaucoup trop calme à son goût. D'habitude, elle trouvait toujours le gallifréen, ici, autour de la console quand il la laissait dormir. Bien souvent, il arrivait en trombe dans sa chambre et la secouait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Alors qu'elle ouvrait à peine les yeux, il déclarait avoir en tête leur prochaine destination. En réponse, Rose lui balançait son oreiller en ronchonnant, avant de se cacher entièrement sous la couette. Le Docteur contre-attaquait en lui retirant la couette entièrement, avant de lui faire son sourire enjôleur. La jeune femme se rendait à ce moment là. Que pouvait-elle faire devant ce sourire qui la faisait fondre ? Elle soupçonnait fortement qu'il le fasse exprès quelque fois...

Mais aujourd'hui, aucun signe du Docteur, le calme plat. Ou était donc passé la boule d'énergie qui le constituait ? Qui venait l'accueillir avec un énorme sourire, avant de la traiter de paresseuse parce qu'elle avait traînée au lit, lui serinant que le temps appartenait à ceux qui se lève tôt.

Docteur ? L'appela Rose de nouveau.

Seul le silence lui répondit. La jeune femme s'avança et regarda l'écran de contrôle. Le Tardis dérivait dans l'espace donc le Docteur était toujours à l'intérieur. Chose qui la rassura, il n'était pas partit en exploration sans elle.

Cependant ou était-il ?

Le gallifréen pouvait être n' importe où dans le vaisseau, tant celui-ci était immense, constitués d'un nombre de pièces indéfini et d'autant de couloirs. Elle n'allait tout de même pas vérifier chaque coin du Tardis. Autant rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et encore l'image était bien faible en comparaison au Tardis.

Il lui fallait un plan d'attaque, commencé par les endroits ou le Docteur était le plus susceptible de s'y trouver. Le point de départ de son plan commençait par la chambre de son compagnon. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Rose partit en courant et arriva rapidement devant sa porte et frappa aussitôt.

Docteur ? Vous êtes là ?

La jeune femme tendit l'oreille et entendit un son étrange.

Docteur...

Rooooooose...

Rose se redressa perplexe. Le bruit provenait bien de la chambre du gallifréen. C'était comme un long râle, un long cri agonisant et cela lui glaça le sang. Elle pensait avoir reconnu la voix du Docteur, mais elle en était pas si sur. A moins que cela soit un nouveau tour de celui-ci. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas plus, il aimait bien lui en jouer quelque un de temps en temps.

Rose entrebâilla la porte, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui se passait.

Docteur ? Tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme ne rentra pas dans la chambre. Le Docteur lui avait fait visiter le Tardis de fond en comble, jusqu'aux placards, sauf cette pièce, sa chambre. Bien que curieuse de savoir comment elle était, Rose n'avait jamais osé y pénétrer, de peur sans doute d'être déçu. Après tout une chambre tout à fait ordinaire serait pour la jeune femme décevante, surtout en connaissant le personnage. Et puis, c'était un mystère de plus qui entourait le Docteur, et elle adorait cela.

Docteur, je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Oui...

Rose poussa la porte et chercha le Docteur du regard, contemplant pas la même occasion la pièce. Elle ne savait pas ou poser ses yeux tant elle était émerveillée par la chambre. Une immense étagère recouvrait tout en pan de mur, jonchée d'une multitude d'objets plus bizarre que les un et les autres. A côté, se trouvait un gros fauteuil usé mais qui avait l'air pourtant moelleux et confortable. Rose aimait l'imaginer, installé au fond du fauteuil, les lunettes sur le nez, l'air concentré, feuilletant un énorme bouquin. Au dessus, il y avait un immense tableau représentant une citadelle recouverte d'un dôme luisant sous deux soleils et d'un ciel brun et orange. C'était bien une peinture et non une photo comme elle l'avait pensée au premier coup d'œil tant le dessin était précis. Le tableau était tout simplement époustouflant.

Un cri agonisant, sortit Rose de la contemplation de la toile. Le son provenait de la mezzanine situé dans un coin de la chambre. En dessous, il y avait un bureau. La jeune femme déduisit vite que le lit, sans nul doute, était la mezzanine. Elle traversa rapidement la chambre et grimpa l'échelle, inquiète de n'avoir toujours pas vu le Seigneur du temps.

Parvenu en haut, Rose constata avec un énorme soulagement que le Docteur était là, dans son lit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement en voyant Rose. Celle-ci l'observait, troublée par l'état de son ami. Il paraissait très mal en point. Son visage était perlé de sueur alors qu'il tremblait, sa peau pâle comme un linge et son regard n'était plus habité par cette lueur qu'elle lui connaissait.

Préoccupée, Rose quitta l'échelle pour s'asseoir prés du gallifréen.

Docteur, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle en posant une main sur son front.

Celui-ci était brûlant, mais Rose ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Le Docteur était un alien et les symptômes des humains n'avaient peut-être pas la même signification que pour eux.

Roose ! Bou boila enpin ! Ze duis galande ! S'écria-t-il.

La jeune femme, perplexe par l'étrange phrase de son compagnon, se demanda s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Le gallifréen s'agita brusquement en sortant en mouchoir de nulle part, tout juste avant d'éternuer. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Rose, quand elle comprit ce qui se passait, en l'observant se moucher.

Le Docteur était malade !

Bourkoi bous fouriez ! Rugit-il. Ze n'est bas garrant ! Ze duis galande !

Rose dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Je suis désolé. Mais je trouve la situation très ironique. En tant que Seigneur du Temps, votre corps si il est mourant se régénère. Je vous pensais en quelque sorte invincible. Et là, je constate que vous êtes malade comme n'importe qui...

La jeune femme laissa échapper un éclat de rire devant la tête du gallifréen.

Drés grôle ! Lui répliqua-t-il avant d'éternuer une nouvelle fois.

De plus, vous me semblez bien prit. Quelle méchante conséquence de notre charmante ballade dans ces marécages, n'est ce pas Docteur ? Fit Rose malicieuse.

Le Docteur lui lança un regard noir. Rose l'observait, prenant conscience qu'il était vraiment malade, qu'il devra rester plusieurs jours au chaud. Elle se mordit les lèvres, légèrement émue de le voir si fragile, si faible, sans défense.

Bon, déclara-t-elle, je vais devoir jouer au garde-malade. Avez-vous des médicaments, des potions ou je ne sais quoi pour vous soignez.

Ban, ze bend pas de gédicament ! Ze me boigne feul !

Le gallifréen s'était relevé sur ses coudes, comme si il avait été offensé par la question de son amie. D'une pression sur les épaules, Rose lui ordonna de se rallonger.

D'accord, d'accord, se défendit la jeune femme. Alors un thé, un chocolat, un bouillon, une soupe, de l'eau... Peu importe, Il faut que vous preniez quelque chose

Un zhé...

Très bien, je vais aller vous le préparez. Mais d'ici là, vous ne bougez pas de votre lit que si cela est nécessaire, Docteur, lui ordonna Rose en le menaçant d'un doigt. Sinon, je vous promet de vous y attacher jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rétablit. C'est comprit ?

Le Docteur hocha de la tête, ne voulant pas contrarier la jeune femme. Il la savait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Rose, satisfaite qu'ils se soient mis d'accord sur ce point, quitta la chambre, non sans un dernier sourire.

Rooooose...

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir. Cela faisait au moins la vingtième fois qu'il l'appelait. Il y avait bien un proverbe qui disait que les docteurs faisaient les pires patients. Le sien était dans l'ordre des choses. Même malade, Môssieur Autorité Suprême de l'univers se croyait plus fort que tout le monde. Rose avait du le menacer une nouvelle fois de le menotter aux pieds de son lit quand elle l'avait trouvée sur le sol de sa chambre inconscient. En le voyant ainsi, sa première pensée fut que le gallifréen avait voulut se rendre à la salle de bain, seulement celui-ci en reprenant conscience, lui avait expliqué qu'on avait besoin de lui sur une planète au doux nom de Perplix. La fièvre le faisait délirer comme si il ne l'était pas déjà assez en temps normal !

De plus, il ne cessait de râler que son nez était bouché, qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir, qu'il avait trop chaud ou froid... Et là, le Docteur la rappelait alors qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de la chambre. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de l'étrangler !

Oui, Docteur ? Fit Rose en entrant dans la chambre.

Z'ai blus de bouchoirs ! Marmonna-t-il avant d'éternuer.

He, bien, mouchez-vous dans votre couette ! Répondit-elle exaspérée.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Tout en se traitant d'idiote, elle se tapa la tête contre la porte. Le Docteur était malade, ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était elle qui n'avait pas la patience nécessaire.

Roooooose...

Elle tressaillit à la longue plainte du gallifréen. Rose lâcha un soupir de remord, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état-là. Le Tardis était au beau milieu de l'espace. Elle savait ni l'époque, ni le lieu ou il se trouvait. Et le Docteur était le seul à pouvoir piloter le Tardis et à les ramener à la civilisation. Très bonne raison de s'occuper de lui comme il le fallait. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule, Rose devait se l'avouer, prendre soin du Docteur, elle aimait cela malgré le contrariant comportement de son malade.

Je suis désolée, s'excusa Rose. Je vais aller vous en chercher de suite.

Quand la jeune femme revient dans la chambre, les bras chargés de paquets de mouchoirs, elle entendit un léger ronflement. Elle posa son chargement et grimpa aussitôt l'échelle. Avec un sourire, elle constata que le Docteur avait finalement succombé au sommeil. Elle déposa un paquet de mouchoirs à portée de main et s'assura qu'il était bien couvert, bien au chaud sous la couette.

Faites de beau rêves, mon Docteur, lui chuchota-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Rose, par la suite, décida de prendre ses quartiers dans la chambre du Docteur, ne voulant pas être éloignée de lui en cas d'urgence. Depuis qu'il s'était laissé emporter par le sommeil, le gallifréen semblait s'être transformé en marmotte.

La jeune femme veillait sur lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, répondant à ses moindres désirs quand il se réveillait. Parfois dans son sommeil, Rose entendait le Docteur parler et même une fois chanter !

Pour occuper son temps, Rose avait décidé d'emprunter plusieurs livres de la bibliothèque du Tardis. Et en fouillant, elle avait dénichée plusieurs bouquins provenant de Gallifrey, dont un, un sacré pavé, qui décrivait l'histoire de la planète et du peuple du Docteur. Puisque celui-ci restait discret sur son passé et son monde, Rose devait bien trouver d'autres sources d'information pour en satisfaire sa curiosité sur son étrange compagnon. Ainsi depuis deux jours, la jeune femme passait son temps entre sa passionnante lecture et le Docteur.

Le Docteur bailla, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en appelant sa fidèle compagne, à peine être totalement réveillé. Il s'attendait à voir sa jolie frimousse surgir. Mais rien, même pas une réponse. Brusquement, il se raidit, prenant peur qu'elle soit partit ou pire qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Le gallifréen remua pour se rapprocher du bord du lit afin de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Un énorme poids disparut de sa poitrine, Rose était toujours là, installée en tailleur dans son fauteuil, concentrée sur sa lecture. Il observa la jeune femme avec une tendresse toute particulière, aimant la voir dans sa chambre, chose qu'il avait osé imaginer parfois.

Rose... Supplia t-il un peu plus fort.

Celle-ci, en l'entendant l'appeler, leva les yeux de son livre vers lui. En rencontrant son regard, elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire, avant de se lever d'un bond et de venir le rejoindre.

Comment vous vous sentez ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Bal ! Z'ai encore le nez fouché ! Z'en ais barre ! Ronchonna-t-il.

Rose éclata de rire lorsque le Docteur éternua à la fin de sa déclaration. Elle lui tendit aussitôt un mouchoir. Alors que le gallifréen se mouchait, elle l'examina. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux cernés, le nez rouge et irrité à force de se moucher. Finalement, alien ou humain, ils menaient le même combat devant une bonne grippe.

Le dernier Seigneur du Temps malade, c'est un scoop ! Cela va faire la une de tous les journaux dans l'univers ! Déclara-t-elle malicieuse.

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'humour de la jeune femme. Elle se moquait de lui, il le méritait bien après tout. Rose s'assit à ses côtés et passa une main sur son front.

Au moins, une bonne nouvelle ! Vous n'avez plus de fièvre !

Xénial ! S'exclama le gallifréen en levant les bras, faussement réjouit.

Cessez de râler ! Lui opposa Rose. Sinon, en plus de vous attachez, je vous bâillonne !

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en grognant devant les menaces de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel devant ce cinéma.

Bon, reprit Rose, puisque vous allez mieux, je vous propose que vous passiez par la case salle de bain, avant que nous reprenions cette discussion. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller vous préparez de quoi reprendre des forces.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction du Docteur, la jeune femme descendit du lit. Avant de quitter la chambre, elle se retourna vers lui.

Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? L'interrogea-t-elle. Que je vous prenne la main pour vous emmener sous la douche ?

Le gallifréen ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les mots de la terrienne. S'était elle rendu compte de ce qu'elle venait de prononcer ? Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête espérant faire sortir les étranges idées qu'avaient provoquées les paroles de la jeune femme dans son cerveau. Un frisson le parcourut et il n'était pas dû à la grippe.

Quand le gallifréen sortit de sa salle de bain, propre et frais, il remarqua aussitôt que son lit avait été refait, les draps changés et un plateau l'attendait sur son bureau. Rose, l'attendait, confortablement installée dans le fauteuil, le nez de nouveau dans son livre.

Dis donc, vous avez fait vite ! Lança le Docteur.

La vapeur de la douche avait débouchée pour le moment ses sinus pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle posa son regard, couleur chocolat sur lui.

Je ne vous l'avais pas dit. Dans une autre vie, j'ai été femme de chambre, lui répliqua-t-elle.

Le Docteur lui répondit par un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le siège de son bureau. Le plateau que lui avait préparée la jeune femme était bien garnit. Il attrapa la tasse de thé pour en boire quelque gorgée avant d'attaquer une banane.

Vous m'avez l'air passionnée par votre livre. Qu'est ce que vous lisez ?

Rose, surprise, ferma subitement le bouquin d'un bruit sourd avant de le plaquer contre sa poitrine, le cachant à la vue du Docteur. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui dire ce qu'elle lisait ne sachant pas comment il réagirait.

Juste de quoi m'occuper pendant que Môssieur hibernait, répondit-elle.

Le gallifréen fronça des sourcils devant l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il avait perçut son trouble qu'elle avait voulut cacher dans sa réplique teinté d'ironie. Il haussa des épaules, si elle ne voulait pas lui dire, il l'apprendrait d'une autre façon.

Bon, annonça-t-il en claquant des mains, prête pour un nouveau voyage ?

Oui, mais pas vous, lui opposa Rose. Vous êtes encore malade. Il vous faut encore du repos.

Rose...

Le Docteur lui lança un regard suppliant pour lui faire changer d'avis. Mais Rose semblait intransigeante.

Docteur, soyez raisonnable...

Il posa une main sur sa nuque, perplexe. Depuis quand Rose ne succombait plus à son charme ? Avait-il perdu l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ? Certes, il se sentait encore un peu souffrant mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se repose encore. Il avait déjà assez perdu de temps. Il avait tant de chose à faire découvrir à Rose. Et puis, c'était un Seigneur du Temps, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, non ? Il était hors de question qu'il soit raisonnable. Cependant son corps avait un avis contraire et montra son désaccord en le faisant éternuer plusieurs fois. Il attrapa un mouchoir dans sa poche et se moucha. Décidément, si tous se liguaient contre lui...

Soyez raisonnable pour une fois. Faite moi plaisir, fit la jeune femme soucieuse.

Que pouvait-il faire, face à Rose qui l'implorait du regard ? Le gallifréen ne pouvait pas lui refuser, elle s'occupait si bien de lui. Et puis, elle avait raison, il avait besoin de repos. Il se devait être en pleine forme pour veiller sur Rose correctement et il ne l'était pas. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer seul et son esprit, d'habitude si vif et si brillant, semblait embrumer. Finalement, Le Docteur capitula. Il remonta dans son lit, quitta son peignoir, avant de s'enfouir sous la couette.

Et puis être cloué au lit, avec une Rose infirmière, prenant soin de lui, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il s'endormit à peine après avoir fermé les yeux.

Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux et constata avec plaisir qu'il se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme. Plus de nez bouché ! Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de sa chambre sans que Rose le menace de l'attacher ! Il s'étira et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Le gallifréen se retourna. Rose dormait à poings fermés, elle semblait exténuée.

Il se frotta les yeux, tout en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut à cause d'un bruit sourd. Il avait aussitôt jeté un coup d'œil vers Rose. Avec un sourire, il s'était aperçut qu'elle s'était endormit pendant sa lecture. Le Docteur était descendu de son lit, décidé d'aller coucher la jeune femme dans son lit. Son pied avait alors buté dans le livre. Il avait étouffé un juron en le ramassant. Le gallifréen avait alors découvert la fameuse lecture qu'elle voulait lui cacher. A ce moment là, prenant conscience qu'il lui dissimulait son passé depuis trop longtemps, le Docteur s'était alors fait la promesse de le lui raconter et de répondre à ses question sans exception quand il se sentirait prêt à se confier.

En essayant de ne pas la réveillée, il avait prit Rose dans ses bras. Elle était transie de froid. La pauvre n'avait cessé de le veiller sans s'occuper de sa propre santé. Qu'est ce que Rose ne ferait pas pour lui ? Il se le demandait. Le Docteur n'avait pas eu le cœur de ramener la jeune femme dans sa chambre et de la laisser seule dans cet état-là. Alors sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il l'avait porté et installé dans son propre lit.

Le gallifréen se mordit la langue, confus de s'être comporté comme un crétin et un gamin capricieux durant ces derniers jours. Et pourtant Rose l'avait supportée et prit soin de lui sans rien lui dire.

Il l'observait en silence, avec affection, ne voulant pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. La jeune femme tremblait, il posa une main sur son front. Celui-ci était brûlant. Le Docteur comprit que Rose était malade à son tour. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sourit.

C'est à votre tour de faire la manchette des gazettes !

Pour réponse, la jeune femme lui tira la langue, avant de refermer les yeux. Le gallifréen passa une main sur son visage, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux. C'était à lui, à présent de prendre soin d'elle. Et il n'échangerais son rôle pour rien au monde.

Reposez-vous... murmura le Docteur. En attendant, je vais aller vous faire une bonne tasse de thé, le meilleur remède au monde. Que dis-je dans l'univers!

Il aperçut un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Rose. Il se dégagea de la couette avant de descendre de son lit. Le Docteur enfila son peignoir puis se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant avant de refermer derrière lui, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa compagne.

Veiller sur la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie m'est inestimable, chuchota-t-il. Je vais prendre soin de toi, ma tendre Rose...

Rose, entendant la porte se refermer, se releva et sourit. Elle n'aurait pas imaginée une telle chose. Les rôles s'inversaient, et elle avait l'attention ferme d'en profiter. Elle se laissa retomber dans le lit, puis se cala, bien au chaud, sous la couette de Son Docteur.

Merci de me laisser vos commentaires qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais !

9


End file.
